twilightsagafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MJ4ever/Najpoteżniejsza
Minęło osiem lat. Nadszedł czas konfrontacji. Bez trudu ją odnalazłem. Siedziała sobie za domem na fotelu bujanym, wyłapując ostatnie promienie słońca chowającego się za widnokręgiem. Delikatnie się kołysała. Miała zamknięte oczy. Ciemne włosy opatulały jej twarz, chociaż były bardzo krótkie. Głowę miała opartą o ramię. Gdy podszedłem, rozmyślnie stąpając jak człowiek, wyprostowała się i otworzyła oczy. Gdybym był człowiekiem, pewnie dostałbym zawału. A tak miałem tylko ochotę krzyczeć: Belle, belle! Escelente! Bo otoczone długimi rzęsami oczy, które na mnie spojrzały, były krótko mówiąc: złe. Dokładnie. Nie dało się tego inaczej określić. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zło z całego świata skumulowało się i rozdzieliło na dwoje, a potem weszło w jej oczodoły. Dało się rozróżnić każdy rodzaj:: i złość, i wściekłość, i sadyzm, i furię, egoizm, frustrację - no wszystko. Ale przede wszstkim okrucieństwo i apodyktyczność. Nie sposób było jej nie posłuchać. Przypominała rozpuszczoną księżniczkę, która wymagała od swoich poddanych bezwarunkowego posłuszeństwa pod groźbą okrutnych tortur. W tym momencie łypała na mnie spode łba. - Kim pan jest? - warknęła. Normalny człowiek, który by tak odpowiedział, zostałby natychmiast moim obiadem, ale z drugiej strony, zmarnować taki talent...nie, nie, nie. - Jestem Aro. - pokłoniłem się. - A ty to pewnie Martha. - Skąd pan wie? - teraz dla odmiany się przestraszyła. - Słyszałem we wsi. - skłamałem. Pokręciła powoli głową, ale się nie wzburzyła. - Pan kłamie. - powiedziała z namysłem. - We wiosce nikt o mnie nie wie. Ojciec nie powiedział nikomu, że ma córkę. - A to czemu? - Jest rycerzem z bożej łaski. Zawsze w służbie króla. - sarknęła. - Jakby ludzie zareagowali na wieść, że sir Thomasowi urodziła się kaleka? - Wstydzi się ciebie? - Tak, właśnie tak! Niczego nie rozumie. Boże, jak ja bym chciała się z tego wyrwać! - pożaliła się. Nienawidzi swojej ludzkiej rodziny, jest sfrustrowana i chciałaby być doceniona. Dobrze, nadszedł czas na propozycję. - Chciałabyś żyć w świecie, w którym wszyscy by cię szanowali i respektowali? Gdzie byłabyś ceniona? Chciałabyś stanąć na nogi? Jeszcze całkiem mi nie zaufała, ale jej twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, na co pozwalała sobie bardzo rzadko. - Pewnie! A to jest możliwe? - Znam pewną niezawodną terapię. Bolesną co prawda, ale niezwykle skuteczną. Starczą dwa dni i będziesz zdrowa jak ryba. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, wezmę cię do siebie i wszystkim się zajmę. - Och, tak, och tak! - klaskała w dłonie z entuzjazmem. - Panie Aro, niech pan mnie weźmie jak najszybciej! - Niestety, na razie nie mogę. Widzisz, ta terapia jest bardzo ryzykowna. Jej efekty są nieodwracalne i praktykowaniie jej poniżej pewnego wieku jest uznawane za przestępstwo. Tak więc musisz poczekać kilka lat. - Ooo... - zasmuciła się. - Szkoda... - Nie smuć się. Przeminie jak ręką odjął. - pocieszyłem ją. - Panie Aro...Czy zainteresował się pan mną dlatego, że jestem taka...niezwykła? - Co masz na myśli? - Wszyscy robią zawsze to, co ja chcę. Nawet jeśli z początku się sprzeciwiają. Mogę sprawić, żeby psychicznie cierpieli, jeśli tego nie zrbią. W gruncie rzeczy nawet to lubię, ale to jest dziwne... - Masz racje, to dlatego się tobą zainteresowem. Istnieje ryzyko, że po wszystkim będziesz potrafiła o wiele więcej. - Wobec tego powinien pan też porozmawiać z moim bratem. On ma jakoś dziwnie wyostrzone zmysły. - Jak to "wyostrzone"? - Kiedyś jakiś dzieciak rzucił w niego jabłkiem, złapał je. Mój brat je usłyszał i poczuł jego zapach. - Też z nim porozmawiam. A teraz musze już iść. - Kajusz i Marek będą się niepokić pomyślałem. I tak ją zostawiłem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach